devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Trish/Gallery
Devil May Cry DMC Graphic Edition Dante Vergil Trish.jpg|Concept art from Devil May Cry Graphic Edition File:Trish Concept.png|Trish Concept Art DMC1-Dante and Trish.jpg|Trish and Dante concept art dantetrishdmc-misc02.jpg|Trish and Dante concept art DMC Trish.png|Trish render trish-dmc1-3.jpg dante-trish3.jpg DMC1-Dante and Trish pose.jpg|Dante and Trish. Devil May Cry 2 Trish (Model) DMC2 (2).png|CG Render Trish (Model) DMC2 (3).png|CG Render DMC2 - Trish.png|Trish wielding the Nightmare-γ dante-trish-lady-trish-38974359-1024-768.jpg|Trish alongside a motorcycle Trish DT.jpg|Trish's Devil Trigger DMC2 - King of Hell Bonus Picture 01.png|Lucia, Dante, and Trish DMC2 - King of Hell Bonus Picture 03.png|Re-enactment of DMC1's opening DMC2 - King of Hell Bonus Picture 04.png|"Trish, for the last time, you need to stop watching The Matrix." DMC2 - King of Hell Bonus Picture 06.png|Trish vs. Lucia Dmc2 action figures.jpg Devil May Cry 4 DMC4 - Trish.png|Trish in Devil May Cry 4 DMC4 - Trish Devil Trigger.png|Trish's Devil Trigger from the Special Edition. Devil May Cry 4 Devil's Material Collection Trish concept art.png|Trish concept art from the Devil May Cry 4 Devil's Material Collection artbook Devil May Cry 4 Devil's Material Collection Gloria concept art 1.png|ditto Devil May Cry 4 Devil's Material Collection Gloria concept art 2.png|ditto DMC4 Gloria.png|Gloria CG illustration 2014-02-25 00018.jpg|Trish as Gloria appears before Nero in front of Fortuna Castle in Devil May Cry 4 DMC4-Gloria Concept.png|Gloria concept art from the Devil May Cry 4 Devil's Material Collection artbook DMC4 Concept art.png DMC4-LDK bonus art.jpg|Game clear bonus art: Secret Festival of the Sword. Ladies (Artwork) DMC4.png|Game clear bonus art: The Ladies of Devil May Cry. Trish EX (Model) DMC4SE.png|Trish's EX costume in DMC4SE, resembling Lady's trademark colors Alt Costumes (Screenshot) DMC4SE.png|Trish's Gloria costume in DMC4SE Trish-vs-Scarecrow-trish-38974387-1280-720.jpg|Trish in battle in the Special Edition Devil-May-Cry-4-Special-Edition-trish-38974443-2000-2460.jpg|Trish in the DMC4SE cover art TRISH-trish-38974440-1920-1080.jpg trish-and-lady-wall-trish-38974364-1920-1080-1024x576.png|Trish and Lady Devil May Cry 4 (PACHISLOT) Official wallpaper from Enterrise site4.jpg Devil May Cry 4 (PACHISLOT) Official wallpaper from Enterrise site5.jpg Devil May Cry 4 (PACHISLOT) Official wallpaper from Enterrise site7.jpg Devil May Cry 4 (PACHISLOT) Official wallpaper from Enterrise site8.jpg Devil May Cry 4 (PACHISLOT) Official wallpaper from Enterrise site9.jpg Devil May Cry 5 Trish (Devil May Cry 5).jpg Devil-May-Cry-5 2018 09-19-18 022.jpg|Trish in the 2018 Tokyo Game Show trailer. TrishFace.png Alt Heroine Colors.jpg DMC5 Collector's Edition keyart.jpg HYDE's Mad Qualia Devil May Cry 5.png Trii.png Trish concept DMC5.png|Trish's concept art for DMC5 Snapshot 1 (4-16-2019 8-54 PM).png DMC5 Clear Bonus Art 22.png ''Viewtiful Joe Viewtiful_Joe_Trish.png|''Viewtiful Joe VJ Dante and Trish.jpg|Artwork of Dante and Trish after having pawned off Dante's various weapons. Viewtiful Joe - Dante Ending.png|Trish, alongside Dante, in his ending cutscene in Viewtiful Joe VJRHR Trish.png|''Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble'' VJ DMC Cast.jpg|''Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble'' VJRHR Cast.jpg|''Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble'' The Animated Series DMC Anime - Trish.png|Trish in the Devil May Cry: The Animated Series op-15.jpg 1308072_English_KeyArt-OfficialVideoImage_4f911732-90a0-e611-80c5-0017a4776c06.jpg danteDevil.May.Cry.full.273599.jpg Marvel vs. Capcom MvC3Trish.png|''Marvel vs Capcom 3 : Fate of Two Worlds'' umvc3trish.png|''Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3'' Trish's_Win_Pose.png|Trish's Win Pose UMvC_3_Trish_Alt.png|Gloria Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 Trish Sky Star (Animation) MvC3.gif|Trish performing the Sky Star technique trish-umvc3-v1.png trish-umvc3-v8.png trish-umvc3-v7.png Musical Themes ;Games Devil May Cry 1 - Trish's Theme| Devil May Cry 2 - Show Time! (Trish Battle 1)| Devil May Cry 2 - Spark It Up! (Trish Battle 2)| Devil May Cry 4 Special Edition - Trish Lady Theme| Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Trish| ;Other 'Gloria composition by Vivaldi'| Other TrishWithAlastor.jpg|Trish with Alastor from the Devil May Cry novel SNKvsC CF Trish Card.png|''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighter DS card Onimusha Soul - Trish.png|''Onimusha Soul'' Luka and His Girls - Bayo1 Art.png|Trish as a black cat in the Bayonetta series Capcom Girls Calendar.jpg|''Gloria in Capcom Girls Calendar 2011 - Art by Kinu Nishimura.'' MvC3-Shinkiro Art-1.jpg|Trish in Marvel vs Capcom 3 promotional artwork by Toshiaki Mori. MvC3-Shinkiro Art-2.jpg|Promotional artwork by Toshiaki Mori. MvC3-Shinkiro Art-3.jpg|Promotional artwork by Toshiaki Mori. MvC3-Promo Art.jpg|Trish in Marvel vs Capcom 3 promotional artwork by Kinu Nishimura. UMvC3-Shinkiro Art-1.jpg|Trish in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 promo artwork by Toshiaki Mori. Capcom Girls Calendar 2012.jpg|Trish in Capcom Girls Calendar 2012 - Art by Kinu Nishimura. 5273a2952b8b3f7618634c98e7d0e62c.png|Gloria's costume in Street Fighter V devil_may_cry_x_the_last_judgement_by_sparda_trish-daiew6k.png|Devil May Cry X: The Last Judgement (pachinko) SgVlK00.png|Trish's appearance across the series DMC5 X Bar Rhythm 1.jpg|A Trish coaster was one of the prizes from the Devil May Cry 5 X Bar Rhythm collaboration Devil May Cry 5 Official Art Works cover.jpg|Trish in the Devil May Cry 5 Official Art Work cover DMC5-Bengus.jpg|Art by Bengus. DMC5-Daigo Ikeno.jpg|Art by Daigo Ikeno.